


Together We Have it All

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: We the People of an Unconventional Life Style [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Babies, Children, Fluff, Hospitals, Modern AU, Multi, Names, Tiny bit of Angst, that's just how we roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they were happy just the three of them. But then they wanted more, and soon had a happy family that really was all they ever needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Philip Hamilton-Laurens came into the world with only a minimum of a fuss, something that rarely happened for first time mother's.

 

"He's perfect," Eliza smiled as she held her son in her arms, "absolutely perfect."

 

"He is," Alex agreed from where he sat at her bedside.

 

John stood behind the chair, his head on Alex's shoulders and gripping tightly as he gazed down at the newborn in awe.

 

"Can I," he began, but it came out more breathless than he'd anticipated so he cleared his throat and tried again, "Can I hold him?"

 

"Of course," Eliza said with a small laugh, "you are his father."

 

And it's true. The small amount of hair baby Philip had was curled in such a way that it could only have come from John as both Alex and Eliza's was straight. If that weren't enough, the shape of the nose and the glint of hazel-green in his eyes was an indication in and of itself.

 

"I..." John was shocked, sure he knew there was always the possibility, he just had not expected it.

 

He felt a slightly hysterical giggle bubbling in his chest and pressed a hand to his mouth to muffle it. He almost couldn't believe it. He had a son, a son who was his actual flesh and blood.

 

Eliza made a motion for John to take Philip, inhaling deeply he came so that he was right next to Eliza. With a little help from Alex Eliza wearily passed the baby to John. He carefully placed Philip's head in the crook of his arm as he held him close and smiled.

 

John didn't even notice Philip and Catherine Schuyler entering the hospital room, he was so focused on the tiny being staring up at him.

 

"Hello Pumpkin," Philip greeted Eliza first and went to kiss her in the cheek.

 

"Daddy," Eliza greeted with a tired smile, "I'm so glad you guys could make it."

 

"Of course we came," Philip said.

 

"And this must be the little one," Catherine cooed as she approached John in order to get a better look at her grandson.

 

When she caught sight of the baby, who was now sleeping soundly, Catherine let out a small gasp.

 

"Oh, John!" she breathed, "He's your spitting image."

 

When she said this John felt a blush spread from his cheeks all the way to the tips of ears.

 

"Those curls," Catherine laughed.

 

"You win this time, John," Alex grumbled good naturedly.

 

"I just have the superior sperm," bragged John.

 

Alex pouted as the others laughed.

 

"Don't worry," John added, "You can have the next one."

 

Alex's face lit up, "The next one."

 

"Let's get through this one first, boys," requested Eliza, "Then we can think about discussing a second one."


	2. Chapter 2

"Papí?" Philip approached John.

"Yes?" John turned to his son.

"When is Mama and Daddy coming home?" Philip asked.

John sighed and lifted the two year old into his lap.

Truthfully, John was starting to get s little anxious himself. Alex had left nearly an hour ago to pick up Eliza and baby Angelica--whom Philip had immediately dubbed Angie--and sure, logically he knew that driving to the hospital through the streets of New York City could be time consuming and then they still had to get cleared by the doctor and check out, so it wasn't like an inordinate amount of time had passed, but that didn't stop that feeling of frustration gnawing at his gut.

When they had left they had been a happy family of four, now they were five. John was still trying to wrap his head around the idea. Philip on the other hand was very excited at the prospect.

So the best way to distract the child from his excited boredom, not to mention distract himself, was to bring up the subject of Angie.

"Soon," John promised, ruffling Philip's short curls. He couldn't help but marvel at just how much the boy took after him when it came to looks, "So tell me, what's the most exciting thing about having a new sister?"

Philip's green-hazel eyes widened excitedly. He may have been only two years old, but Philip could babble with the best of them, albeit sometimes in token sentences. He took after his daddy when it came to being loquacious.

“She's gonna be my best friend!" Philip declared happily.

John couldn't help but laugh a little at that, "Really?"

"Mhmm," Philip nodded his head his curls bouncing as he did so.

"We're gonna play together all the time," the boy continued, "with lego an' hopscotch an' drawling!"

"Drawing," corrected John gently.

"Drawing," Philip repeated slowly enunciating the best he could.

John smiled, "Anything else?"

Philip's brow furrowed as he thought before a blinding smile lit up his face, "Everything! Angie's my bestest friend in the whole wide world forever and always."

John bit at his lower lip and embraced Philip just as he heard the door to the apartment opening.

"Mama!" Philip exclaimed, wriggling out of John's hold and running over to Eliza. She looked tired in the way only hospitals could make you tired, but she was visibly relieved to be home.

"Hi sweetie."

"Where's Angie?" asked Philip excitedly

"Right here," said Alex as he stepped to Eliza's side. He was cradling the baby close to his chest.

Just as Philip was obviously John's son, Angie was obviously Alex's daughter. Although her dark hair could have come from either Alex or Eliza, the color of her eyes and the shape of her chin were all Alex, apparent even at this young age. Alex had hardly stopping grinning since they'd figured it out.

John hoisted Philip up so he could have a better view of his sister, the small boy just stared with wide eyes.

"I guess you really did get the next one," John teased.

Alex's grin widened further and stepped closer, both so that Philip could get to Angie so that he could rest his cheek against John's shoulder. Alex's grin widened further and stepped closer, both so that Philip could get to Angie so that he could rest his cheek against John's shoulder.

"She's beautiful," Alex murmured.

"She is," John nodded in agreement.

"I wanna hold her," said Philip, "Like at the hospital."

"I think that can arranged," Alex chuckled, "what do you think Mama?" he turned Eliza.

"Mama please?" Philip begged as he put on his best pout.

Eliza chuckled lightly, "Of course, sweetie. Go ahead and sit on the chair."

Philip patted John's arm as a request to be put down and went to clamber onto the recliner in the living room. Alex seemed reluctant to let Angie go, but he still carefully placed the baby on Philip's lap.

Philip looked at his little sister in awe, he then happily looked over at his parents.

"Apparently she is his new best friend," John informed Alex and Eliza.

His partners exchanged a look, an identical 'aw' expression on their faces.

"Forever and always," added John, grinning when Alex made a small squeaking noise and leaned against the wall.

"Are you trying to kill me with cute?" Alex asked.

John shrugged, "Philip's the one who said it."

"I'm not surprised," Eliza smiled, "he's been excited since we told him."

Eliza hooked her elbow through John's and Alex, who was still leaning against him, took Eliza's hand. The three of them watched with Philip and Angie with matching smiles. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Eliza, John and Alex's more embarrassing secrets has been revealed.

Almost as soon as the dinner dishes were cleared away, Alex disappeared into his study. He had work to do, which he had been neglecting in favor of spending time with his newly expanded family. Not to mention, Angelica had extended her visit for another week. Alex bid goodnight to everyone and pressed fleeting kisses to Eliza and John's cheeks before sweeping from the room. 

Eliza looked at the clock on the wall, they'd ended up having dinner on the late side so now it was nearing quite close to Angie and Philip's bedtime and she told her two oldest as much.

"Aw," Philip pouted, Angie echoing him a beat afterwards.

"No complaining," Eliza told them fondly, "You know the rules."

"Plus," Eliza added, "don't you want to go to the zoo with Auntie Angelica tomorrow? It's supposed to be hot in the middle of the day so you'll have to leave pretty early in the morning."

"Zoo!" Angie exclaimed excitedly.

"Can Junior come?" Philip asked.

Eliza smiled, "He's still a bit too young, sweetie."

Philip frowned but didn't complain any more, "C'mon Angie," he gestured for his little sister to follow him as they went with their mother.

"Can we read another chapter today?" Philip asked as they walked down the hallway.

Despite being only four, he was already reading kindergarten primers. He called each of the primers a "chapter" no matter how many times Alex tried to explain the difference.

"Alright," Eliza relented, "but only only one."

"Spot," Angie requested. She and Philip shared a room, so she always heard him reading the bedtime "chapter" and was quite partial to the ones that contained Spot the dog rather than just Dick and Jane.

"Spot it is," Eliza laughed.

"Papí will you tuck us in?" Philip asked.

"Of course," John smiled.

John and Eliza each helped one child change into their pajamas and all four of them went into the bathroom for tooth brushing. Both kids cuddled together on Philip's bed for him to read the story.

"See Spot run," Philip read as Angie snuggled close, "run Spot run!"

This was a primer that he had read before, so some of the smoothness in his recitation probably came from Philip remembering it, but his reading had also been improving. Eliza encouraged him with a gentle hand on his arm while John sat on Angie's bed watching them with a small smile.

Angie reached out to touch the picture of Spot on the page as Philip continued to read.

By the time Philip finished the primer, Angie's eyes were slipping closed and Junior could be heard fussing from the other room.

"Time to get tucked in," Eliza said as she stood. She gave a quick goodnight kiss to each child before leaving to go feed Junior.

John rose and walked over the Philip's bed where he picked up Angie to move her to her own. She made a weak attempt at protesting being separated from her brother.

"Hush," John soothed, brushing a hand over Angie's hair to calm her. She settled, half asleep already, and buried her nose in John's shoulder.

John laid her carefully on her bed, pulling the blanket up to her chin. He began tucking the blankets around her and tucking it under her body to wrap her up like a burrito. Angie giggled sleepily.

When he was done he kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"My turn!" Philip called out.

"Of course," John said, "How could I forget you, mijo."

John ruffled his hair and went through the same ritual of tucking in the blankets around his son and kissing his forehead.

"Night night, Papí," Philip murmured.

Angie had already fallen asleep. John turned on their turtle shaped night light and flicked off the room light, closing the door most of the way behind him before padding back to the kitchen. The soft rumble of the dishwasher could be heard, so John deduced that Angelica had done the dinner dishes.

"So," Angelica said as John returned from putting the three kids to bed, "Do you know who the father is?"

John began to blush, he wasn't sure what to say because unlike Philip and Angie he had no idea. And to be perfectly frank, neither did Alex or Eliza. One day he had John's eyes, the next day he had Alex's chin.

"Not exactly," John replied sheepishly.

"Exactly?" Angelica laughed, "Either you know or you don't."

Instead of replying, John started puttering around filling the kettle and pulling out the brand of tea that they kept around for Angelica's visits. It was her favorite. Angelica leaned back in her chair, folding her hands on the kitchen table and waiting patiently. Alex was working and Eliza was playing the piano, so it was just the two of them in the kitchen. Angelica knew that if she waited long enough, John would talk without needing to be asked again.

Turning the burner to high and setting the kettle on it John let out a sigh, "We can't tell," he admitted.

"Wait, what?" Angelica blinked, "but how... What-"

"It's just not as obvious as Philip and Angie," continued John, "Junior looks a lot like Eliza, of course, but other than that Alex and I keep seeing both of us in him."

"So what did you do for the birth certificate?"

Alex, Eliza, and John had decided that it would be best for their kids' birth certificates to reflect who their biological father was, although all of them had the last name of Hamilton-Laurens.

John began to blush again, "Can we talk about something else?"

"John," Angelica spoke firmly, "what did you do? Or should I rephrase that," she paused, "what did Alexander do?"

"Okay, to be fair it was kind of my idea," John said, "I mean, I said it in a joking way but Alex took me seriously."

Angelica raised an eyebrow, "Oh, this should be good."

John was saved from an immediate response by the kettle whistling and he prepared their tea unnecessarily slowly. Once he was seated at the table, he wrapped his hands around his mug.

"Just tell me," sighed Angelica, leaning forward with her elbows on the table.

John mumbled something into his mug as he took a sip of tea.

"You're not getting out of not telling me," Angelica folded her arms across her chest.

John brushed his hair from his face, "Well," he inhaled deeply, "we flipped a coin."

Angelica stared at him incredulously, "You flipped a coin."

"Yes."

"To determine the paternity your child."

"Yes. Well," John continued thoughtfully, "technically. We could still do a test to see for sure, but..." He shrugged.

"I can't believe this," Angelica shook her head, "of all the things."


	4. Chapter 4

If there was one thing that the three of them had learned since the birth of their first child, the Name Talk was one that should be had relatively early on. It had pretty easy for Philip; Alex may not have loved the name when Eliza first suggested it, but as soon as he was born it was obvious that Philip was the perfect name. Naming Angie had also been pretty easy. Angelica had been the one to introduce Eliza to them and therefore was instrumental to the three of them getting together in a roundabout sort of way. Figuring out a name for Junior, on the other hand, had been supremely difficult. The three of them had thrown names back and forth up until the day of his birth. It had been John's idea to call him Alexander which left Alex speechless. Now they were at it yet again working on a name for their next son.

 

"Why is this so hard?" Alex groaned. He was sprawled along the couch, an arm thrown over his eyes.

 

"Because he'll be stuck with the name for the rest of his life," John sighed.

 

"Don't sound so negative," Eliza said, laying a hand on her belly.

 

"I used to hate my name," John told her, "It always just felt so plain."

 

"I think John is a very nice name," Eliza replied.

 

John smiled at her, "I definitely agree with you. Now that I'm older and wiser."

 

"Older maybe," Alex snorted, "but wiser? I'm not so sure."

 

John reached out and playfully flicked Alex's nose.

 

"So what should we name him?" Eliza asked, "come on we need some ideas."

 

"Well, we're certainly not naming him, or any of our other kids, Henry," John said decisively. 

 

"Of course not," Eliza replied, "Alex, is there anyone in your family?"

 

"Well," Alex mused, "my father and older brother have the same name. I'm not really in touch with either of them. I mean, every letter I send goes unanswered."

 

"But..." John prompted.

 

"But they're family," Alex sighed, "James. My father and brother are named James."

 

John inhaled sharply, his fingers, which had been combing through Alex's hair, stilled.

"John?" Alex asked, uncovering his eyes to glance over.

 

"Are you alright?" Eliza furrowed her brow.

 

"It's just," John paused.

 

He trailed off, his mind obviously elsewhere.

 

"John?" Alex tried again.

 

John swallowed then mumbled, "Excuse me."

 

John brushed away Alex's outstretched hand and avoided Eliza's gaze as he left he room. A moment later they heard the sound of the door to his room closing.

 

Alex and Eliza looked at each other in confusion.

 

"What was that about?" Alex muttered.

 

"I'm sure he'll tell us," replied Eliza and then continued on when it looked like Alex was going to get up and follow, "in his own time."

 

John was conspicuously absent for the rest of the day. When dinner time rolled around, his place at the table remained empty.

 

"Where's Papí?" Angie asked through a mouthful of tuna casserole.

 

"Don't talk with your mouth full," scolded Eliza gently.

 

"It's a good question, though," added Philip.

 

"He's just not feeling well today," explained Alex.

 

"Papí need hug!" Junior proclaimed.

 

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that very much," Eliza replied.

 

"We'll all hug him when he gets back!" Philip decided.

 

"That sounds perfect," Eliza told him, "Now eat your vegetables."

 

The kids kept up an amicable chatter throughout the rest of the meal and Angie even helped clear the dishes before she and her brothers disappeared into their bedroom to play.

 

That night after getting ready for bed, Alex knocked on John's bedroom door feeling unusually timid. When no answer was forthcoming, Alex tried the door but found it locked. He returned to Eliza's room and sat beside her on the bed where she was reading her book.

 

"I wish I knew what was wrong," Alex mumbled despondently.

 

"I know," Eliza wrapped her arm around his shoulder and set her book off to the side, "but give him time, obviously whatever it is can't be dragged out of him."

 

Alex leaned in close, "I know."

 

John emerged the following morning after Alex returned from dropping Philip off at kindergarten and Angie and Junior at the preschool/daycare center they spent several hours at each day.

 

"Good morning," Eliza said softly, drawing Alex's attention from the second cup of coffee he was drinking.

 

Alex perked up at the sight of John, who was still in his pajama pants and t-shirt.

 

"Morning..." John muttered, his curls were sticking up at odd angles.

 

"Would you like some coffee?" Eliza offered.

 

John nodded gratefully and sank into the chair next to Alex.

 

Eliza poured him a cup as Alex sat there awkwardly for a moment, unsure as of what to say.

 

On one hand, he really wanted to know what was wrong, but on the other hand he didn't want John to get more upset.

 

"You can ask," John said quietly, wrapping his hands around the mug.

 

"What did we do wrong?" Alex asked, "I said something wrong."

 

John shook his head and gave a small smile, "No, baby girl, you didn't say anything wrong. It's just..." he sighed.

 

"Take your time," Eliza added in a soothing voice.

 

John took a drink of his coffee and then a let out a shuddering breath.

 

"I had a brother named James," said John, "Jemmy. Back in the summer after our," he indicated Alex, "freshman year he...he passed. He died and it was my fault."

 

"John..." Eliza gasped, "I'm so sorry."

 

"What happened?" Alex asked.

 

"He was playing, just playing around climbing trees like ten year olds do," said John softly, "He always really looked up to me, you know? Anything I did he wanted to do, he was always trying to get me to watch him and pay attention to him."

 

John inhaled deeply, "I didn't see anything until he was falling... It was too late."

 

"John," Alex murmured.

 

"I was supposed to be watching him," John said, his voice cracking, "He was trying to get my attention, calling for me."

 

Eliza bit at her lower lip as sadness washed over her.

 

"He was only ten years old-"

 

"John," Eliza said, brushing a few messy curls off of John's forehead, "It was not your fault."

 

John snorted humorlessly, "Tell that to my father."

 

"Your father is a bastard, we all know that," Alex, "not once has he made an attempt to reach out to the kids, his grandchildren!"

 

"I wouldn't want him to," John replied, "he doesn't deserve them."

 

"Exactly," replied Alex passionately.

 

"That doesn't change what happened," John told him, "I was supposed to be watching Jemmy but I wasn't and he fell from a fucking tree."

 

"So maybe let's just forget the name James altogether," Eliza decided, "there are plenty of other names to choose from."

 

"No," John said, "Jemmy was my favorite sibling and I think that naming this baby, naming our son, James is the perfect way to honor him. And Alex's brother and father."

 

At that Alex began to get teary, "Now see what you've done!" he sniffed and threw his arms around John, "I hate you."

  
John pulled Alex close, kissing the top of his head before resting his cheek against Alex's hair.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, George and Martha were waiting for them by the baggage claim, both of them smiling, although George's was a bit more stoic and Martha's was a bit more beaming.

 

Angie was the first to run forward breaking away from Alex's grasp, "Grandpa George!"

 

What he did not mind was the relationship that George had with the children, acting as a grandfather for them. Better him than his own father, and the Washingtons clearly loved their children immensely.

 

"John, my boy," George said, putting Angie down so that he could come and clap John on the shoulder, "Everything going well?"

 

"Yes sir," John replied with a smile, hoisting Jamie into a slightly more comfortable grip.

 

"Papí plays with aminals," Jamie chirped, "and helps make them all better when they have a boo boo."

 

"And I'm sure he does fine a job of making them all better," George ruffled the four year old's hair.

 

"I try," John conceded with a smile.

 

"We should get going," Martha announced, "It's a couple hours drive."

 

"Philip and I are going with grandma and grandpa!" Angie decided.

 

"We've already got all the car seats ready," Martha smiled.

 

"That's for that," Alex said with a sigh, "we were only able to get something big enough to carry six. I swear, they almost laughed at me when I said I needed to rent a minivan."

 

"That's what you get for trying to take over the world with your children," John told him.

 

"Hey," Alex protested with a grin, "let's not forget who else is involved with that."

 

"Eliza?" John replied innocently.

 

"Because Philip looks nothing like you at all," Eliza shook her head.

 

George chuckled, "Alright you three. Alex, son, go get your rental car so we can get these children of yours to a more comfortable location."

 

"A good plan," Eliza replied shifting Jack in her arms.

 

A little over half an hour later they were on the road, Alex driving the minivan and following George's practical sedan. The van was fairly quiet, what with Jamie and Jack both being fast asleep and Junior staring silently out the window watching the scenery go by.

 

"It was very nice of them to invite us for Thanksgiving," Eliza nodded.

"Although I'm going to miss Peggy's annual update," Alex sighed, "that's always the best part."

 

John chuckled, "She sure knows how to spin a story. Why didn't she become a writer?"

"That life would not have suited her," laughed Eliza, "She gets far to antsy to tolerate siting in front of a keyboard all day."

 

"Unlike some of us," said John, gently nudging Alex's arm affectionately.

 

Alex blushed a little, "I'm just doing my job."

 

"And you are very good at it," Eliza smiled.

 

"Best lawyer I've ever kissed," John told him.

 

"Only lawyer you've ever kissed," said Alex, "Unless there's something you want to tell me."

 

"I'll just leave you wondering," John teased.

 

"We almost there?" Junior piped in from the backseat.

 

"Nearly," Alex told him.

 

John twisted in his seat so that he could reach back and brush Junior's hair from his eyes.

 

"See anything interesting out there, mijo?" he asked.

 

"Trees, Papí," Junior responded, leaning his cheek against the palm of John's hands, "lots of pretty leaves."

 

 

"Anything else?" John asked.

 

"The pretty colors on the leaves," Junior smile, a gap obvious from where he'd lost his first tooth a couple weeks back.

 

"Which color is your favorite?"

 

"Yellow," responded Junior decisively, "but not yellow like the sun, yellow like mommy's necklace."

 

He was talking about a necklace that John had gotten Eliza for her wedding to Alex, which she wore every day.

 

"That color is called gold."

 

"I like it."

 

"And so do I," Eliza smiled touching the necklace fondly.

 

They pulled up Mount Vernon's long driveway and Alex slowed the van to a stop next to George's.

 

"It's been awhile since I was last here," Alex said softly.

 

"I think it was even before Philip was born," John sighed.

 

"That long?" Alex raised his brow as he took the key out of the ignition.

 

Eliza hummed in thought for a moment, "Yes, I think so. You were made a junior partner at the firm not long before Angie was born and you haven't stopped working since."

 

Alex leaned back into the seat and sighed, "My god, how time flies."

 

"Come on," Eliza put her arm on his shoulder, "let's get everyone inside-"

 

From the back she could hear Jack starting to fuss, "I knew he'd been quiet for too long," she sighed.

 

John and Eliza set of work releasing the kids from their various buckles and seat belts while Alex started pulling out suitcases from the trunk. Soon, they were all inside. Martha put together a snack for the kids while Eliza fed Jack.

 

"Did they behave?" Alex asked of Philip and Angie.

 

"Of course," Martha smiled setting down a plate full of carrots, "they always do."

 

Alex shook his head fondly, "Those two are a marvel. I can't imagine being that close to my brother."

 

"Your children are not you, dear," Martha said, pausing to give Alex an affectionate pat on the cheek before going to grab another plate with apple slices.

 

Alex smiled and went to kiss his eldest children on the tops of their heads, "I wouldn't be so sure about that," he ruffled Angie's hair affectionately.As she was getting older Angie started sharing a lot of her mother's physical characteristics. But more and more she shared Alex's attitude and behavior, John had even mentioned it was giving him gray hair just thinking about what his little girl would be like as a teenager.

 

"I've put you three in your old room, Alex," George said as he entered the kitchen.

 

"Oh, we don't, um," Alex rubbed the back of his neck, "We need two rooms. I know you've never really...asked the details or anything, but John and Eliza don't..."

 

George raised his brow.

 

"We don't all sleep in the same room," John took the liberty to respond, "Eliza and I sleep in separate beds."

 

"Oh?"

 

George's response was not one of judgement, it was curious more than anything else.

 

"I'm gay," John explained, "completely. I love Eliza, really I do, but as a friend. There's no attraction between us, neither romantic nor sexual."

 

"I'm the lynchpin," Alex said happily, pulling John in for a quick kiss and then leaving an arm around his waist when they parted.

 

George nodded his head in understanding, "Alright, well not too difficult to adjust we have more than enough space here."

 

"You don't think it's strange?" asked John in a small voice.

 

"Look, son," George said, and John would never admit aloud how much that made his heart soar for George to address him in that way, "I can't claim to completely 'get it,' as the kids say, but I can accept it and I can make you feel comfortable in my home."

 

John began to smile at that, "Thank you."

 

George returned his smile and clapped his hand on John's shoulder, giving him a small and affectionate shake.

 

"Now," he said, "I'd like to properly meet the newest member of the family, so why don't we relocate to the living room."

 

They all followed George, the kids immediately looking for something to play with, Eliza sat on the couch with Jack in her arms as George and Martha joined her.

 

"He's so cute," Martha cooed, fawning over Jack, "I always forget just how cute babies are when they're this new. It's Jack, right?"

 

Eliza smiled down at the baby and rocked him gently, "Well, his name is officially John, but we thought it might get confusing and Junior was already taken."

 

"She didn't believe me when I said that Jack is a nickname for John," laughed John.

 

"Jack is its own name," defended Eliza, "It doesn't sound like a nickname at all."

 

"I wouldn't lie to you," John smiled, "when I was little my mother used to call me Jacky."

 

It was for exactly that reason that John didn't go by that particular nickname anymore, it made him think of his mother and the sadness that came from those memories.

 

"Can I hold him?" George asked.

 

Eliza seemed surprised by this but she nodded and carefully passed her youngest son off to George.

 

It was an enormous contrast, tiny little Jack cradled so carefully in George's large arms.

 

"I think I need a picture of this moment forever," Alex gaped.

 

"Son, don't be a smarta--" George seemed to remember the children in the room just in time, "a smart-butt."

 

"I'm not!" Alex insisted.

 

"Yeah you are," John nodded, "just a little of a lot."

 

"You can't tell me that this," Alex said, indicating Jack falling asleep in George's arms, "isn't the most adorable thing you've seen today."

 

John sighed, "Okay, it's really cute," he admitted.

 

Well I think it's time we let the little one be put down for a real nap," Eliza smiled as George passed Jack back to her.

 

"We've already got a crib set up in the room," George informed her.

 

After Jack was put to bed and the other kids were settled in the living room with some toys and coloring books, Martha requested some help from Eliza.

 

"Just some last prep work before the cooking tomorrow," Martha said, hooking her elbow through Eliza's as they made their way to the kitchen.

 

"I'd love some family recipes," Eliza said, clipping the baby monitor to the waistband of her jeans.

 

Once they were gone, Alex sidled up to John wth a sly smirk, "I wonder what we can get up to while they're all busy."

 

George cleared his throat pointedly. John blushed but Alex didn't pull away.

 

"Actually," George said, "I could use some help getting the holiday dishes ready for tomorrow."

 

"Of course sir," Alex replied sheepishly.

 

That didn't stop Alex from stealing a kiss from John before they got to work.

 

\----------

By the same time the next afternoon, final food preparations had been made and Martha had shooed Eliza out of the kitchen to help the kids get dressed for Thanksgiving dinner.

 

"Angie hold still," Eliza laughed as her daughter was struggling to hold still while she braided her hair.

 

"How much longer?" Angie pouted.

 

"I'm almost done," Eliza replied.

 

"Why do I hafta wear a dress?" complained Angie, smoothing down the skirt sullenly.

 

"We didn't have time to get you any dress pants and Philip didn't bring any extra," Eliza soothed, "Next time, make sure to tell me before we're on our way to the airport that you don't feel like wearing a dress."

 

"Sorry, mama."

  
  


"It's alright," said Eliza, finishing up the braid and snapping on a hair tie with round baubles, "You can wear your jeans underneath if you want, but you'll be a little warm."

 

"Okay!" Angie chirped as she hopped off the bed.

 

Eliza shook her head fondly as she watched Angie skip out of the room. She sat at the vanity to finish putting on her jewelry. As she was arranging her necklace from John so that it sat nicely beneath her collarbones, she heard the distinct sound of Jack making his little sighing, burbling noises as Alex brought him into the room.

 

"Let's go see mama," Alex said, "Look how pretty mama is!"

 

Eliza smiled and turned in her seat. Alex was in that green suit jacket he'd had since university, and probably befo re  then if Eliza was being honest, and he was carrying Jack, who was dressed into a onesie patterned to look like a tuxedo complete with bow tie.

 

"Look at my handsome boy!" Eliza cooed, walking over to Alex.

 

"Thank you," Alex replied.

 

"I wasn't talking about you," Eliza laughed straightening his tie, "but you do look very nice."

 

Alex preened slightly and leaned in to give Eliza a chaste kiss.

 

"Where did you even get this onesie?" she asked.

 

"Herc." Alex shrugged, "Where else?"

 

"Why am I not surprised," Eliza laughed reaching to take Jack from him.

 

Alex brushed his finger down Jack's nose and the boy smiled widely. He'd only recently begun smiling and it made Alex so joyful whenever he saw it.

 

Eliza giggled, "Alright we should probably go down and join everyone else-"

 

"One more kiss?" Alex begged.

 

Eliza let out a sigh, like she was being asked to carry a huge burden, but happily complied. When they arrived downstairs, everyone went to the dining room to be seated. Angie, who was indeed wearing jeans under her dress, and Philip, who had his hair pulled into a ponytail in a miniature imitation of John's, claimed chairs together with the other children spread around the table. George was at the head with Martha on his left, closest to the kitchen, and Eliza at his right with Jack's high chair. Alex sat beside Eliza and John beside him.

 

"We're so glad to have you all with us," Martha smiled.

 

"We're glad to be here," Eliza replied.

 

"What the-" Alex exclaimed suddenly looking down at his lap.

 

He was interrupted by a loud, broken meow. Alex laughed. A large ginger cat had jumped onto his lap.

 

"Alexander," Alex said, scratching the cat behind the ears.

 

"The cat is named after you?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"When we got him, he was still a tomcat," Martha said, "Not neutered and a little bit feisty."

 

"Okay so aptly named," John smirked.

 

Alex blushed slightly and grinned, "I got better."

 

"Said the man with two partners," Eliza countered.

 

"And five children," John added.

 

"Excuse me, Papí?" Alex scoffed, "they're yours too." He scratched the cat’s head is he made himself comfortable on his lap.

 

"Should we start with some appetizers?" Martha suggested.

 

"I wanna help serve," Angie announced, scrambling from her seat to follow Martha into the kitchen.

 

When the two of the returned with food in hand Martha directed Angie on where to take each dish. Most of the time would just set it near the edge and one the adults would very quickly place it where it belonged.

 

"No eating yet," Alex said to Philip across the table when the boy reached for a bread roll. The Hamilton-Laurens clan wasn't particularly religious, but Alex knew that George was and that he would prefer to say Grace before the meal.

 

George smiled and held out his hands so Martha could take hold on onesie and Eliza on the other and soon all their hands were linked. "Our Father, for this day, for our friends, for this food, we thank Thee. Amen," George recited from memory.

 

"Now can I eat?" Philip asked, breaking the silence that followed, causing the adults to burst into laughter.

 

"Yes, mijo," John said, still grinning.

 

Philip once again reached for a roll and grabbed one for Angie as well.

 

"So what is everyone thankful for this year?" Martha asked.

 

When no response was forthcoming, George cleared his throat, "I suppose I'll begin. As always, I am thankful for the continued love and support of my beautiful wife," he took Martha's hand and pressed a kiss against her knuckles, "without whom my life would be much less bright."

 

Martha smiled at that, "I suppose it's my turn then," she paused briefly, "I'm thankful to have all of you here, you are so much a part of our family that this is really special to me."

 

"Your turn, Simba," Eliza encouraged Philip.

 

Philip sat there for a moment to think, "Mama, Daddy and Papí," he decided, "oh and books!"

 

This got a small laugh from those at the table.

 

"I'm thankful for Philip," Angie said without hesitation.

 

There was a resounding "aww" as she leaned in towards her older brother and snuggled close.

 

"I'm thankful for mommy and daddy and Papí," Junior started.

 

"That's just copying Philip!" Angie said.

 

"Different people can be thankful for the same things, mon ange," Alex told her, "it's not a contest."

 

Angie huffed and Junior turned to stick his tongue out at her, "Daddy!" she whined.

 

"Come on now," Alex scolded gently, "this is a time for happiness not fighting."

 

Angie sank back down into her chair.

 

"What about you Jamie?" John prompted the four year old.

 

Jamie looked down at his plate shyly and shrugged.

 

"Come on buddy there are no wrong answers," John ruffled his hair.

 

When Jamie still didn't say anything John leaned down.

 

"You want to whisper it to me and I'll say it out loud?" he offered gently. Jamie nodded and whispered in John's ear.

 

"Sounds good," John smiled, "Jamie is thankful for Teddy," he informed them.

 

"That's a wonderful thing to be thankful for," Martha told him, "I would be thankful for Teddy too."

 

Jamie gave her a small smile then attempted to burrow into John's side. John put an arm around the boy and pulled him close just as Alexander, the cat not the man, moved to his lap from Alex's.

 

John laughed, "I guess it's my turn."

 

"It's obviously me," Alex teased.

 

"Yeah yeah," John said, rolling his eyes but smiling affectionately.

 

"I'm thankful for my amazing family, to Alex and Eliza, to all our kids," John began, "you are the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

 

He paused for a moment.

 

"And I'm thankful for all the people in my life who have done nothing but support me," he went on, "Alex in particular who helped me get up the courage to do what I wanted to do and not what anyone else wanted me to do. My life is better for that."

 

The cat in John's lap gave a particularly loud purr as if in agreement. Or maybe it was because Jamie has started letting him.

 

"Alex?" John turned to his partner.

 

"I'm thankful for everything," Alex said, rushing to continue, "It's not a cop-out, I swear. Just hear me out, okay? Every single thing that has happened in my life whether it be good, bad, or some combination of the two has brought me to this moment in my life."

 

"You are such a sap," John laughed and Alex began to pout, "but I still love you."

 

"I love you too, daddy!" Junior burst out.

 

Alex laughed, "And I love all of you."

 

Alex then reached out to take Eliza's hand, "On to you Betsey," he smiled.

 

Eliza smiled, "I hate to sound like a broken record, but I'm so thankful for everyone sitting around this table today, you have all had positive influences on my life that I wouldn't change for the world."

 

At that Jack happily hit the tray on the high chair causing everyone to laugh.

 

Alex couldn't help but laugh slightly when he saw Philip scooping yet another portion of mashed potatoes onto his plate. That big could really pack it in, Alex thought to himself as he took a sip of wine, they were going to spend so much money on food once Philip became a teenager.

 

"Alex," George said, breaking Alex from his reverie. Eliza had gone upstairs to put Jack to bed so the seat between them was empty and Alex has no problem turning to face his mentor and surrogate father.

 

"Yes?" Alex asked as he set down his glass.

 

"There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about," George began.

 

"Yes?" Alex asked as he set down his glass.

 

"There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about," George began.

 

Alex's mind started whirring. What could be so important that George needed to talk about it now? Something that he had been keeping a secret? George seemed to see the slight panic that was beginning to cross Alex's features and placed a hand on his arm.

 

"Nothing bad, son," he reassured. George was one of the few people Alex had told his entire backstory to so he knew why Alex's mind was likely to go somewhere bad.

 

"It's actually something good. Well," he corrected, "I hope it will be good."

 

"As you may know, the next election cycle is coming up," said George, playing with the stem of his wine glass, "including a presidential race."

 

"Right," Alex replied with a quick nod.

 

George raised an eyebrow, waiting silently for the other shoe to drop. After a long moment, Alex's eyes widened.

 

"Sir!" he stuttered out, "Did you...are you planning to run for president?"

 

"I've been thinking about it."

 

For a rare moment Alex was genuinely speechless, "I-I... Sir that is great news!" he finally sputtered out.

 

"You think so?" George asked, honestly looking for Alex's approval.

 

"Definitely," Alex responded, nodding enthusiastically.

 

George began to smile, "Son I have favor to ask of you."

 

"Yes?" Alex sat a little straighter.

 

"I know that you and I are very much aligned in our political views, not to mention we are able to work well together," continued George, "So I'd like you to help me with my campaign."

 

Alex was thankful he hadn't taken another sip of wine because he was certain he would have choked on it, "Me?"

 

"Yes, you," George let out a small laugh.

 

"I would be honored, sir, truly," Alex said excitedly.

 

"It would require a move to Virginia," George told him, "If things didn't work out with the campaign--"

 

"Of course they will," Alex interrupted. George smiled.

 

"But if it doesn't," he continued, "then I would be able to assure you a position at a local law firm at which a friend of mine is a senior partner."

 

It seemed almost too good to be true, but he knew he would need to talk this over with John and Eliza first.

 

George seemed to able to read Alex's mind and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Talk it over with your family," he said kindly, "and let me know."

 

"Will do," Alex smiled, he certainly had a lot to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't anything big at first, Eliza had no reason to think anything was wrong, whilst these symptoms were familiar to her she seriously was doubting their cause. I mean, she was almost officially in her 40s and they were always careful, so the chances of something like this happening were quite slim.

Besides after Jack was born they had decided enough was enough, five kids was quite the handful.So Eliza put off doing anything about it, hoping that she was just over analyzing things.

She let it be for about a week, during which some symptoms worsened and new ones appeared. Eventually she couldn't put it off any longer and took a quick trip to the drugstore. About half an hour later she was looking down at the small stick in her hand. This could not be happening.

As much as she hoped that it was a false positive something else was telling her that was not the case. A second test the following day confirmed it. So. Time to talk to Alex and John.

There wasn't exactly a "good" time to break it to them so after dinner and kids dispersed she snagged Alex before he shut himself away with his work.  
"We have to talk, the three of us."

Alex glanced towards John, who was whistling as he washed the dinner dishes.

"Anything bad?" he asked cautiously.

Eliza paused, "Not exactly, more of just a shock... A really big shock."

John put down the dish he'd been washing to give her his full attention.

"Okay, so you know how after Jack was born we decided that enough is enough?" asked Eliza, "Well...You'll never guess what happened."

Alex gaped, "You mean..."

"Yes," Eliza replied with a slight smile.

"Oh my god," John laughed, "Geeze, Alex."

"What!"

John shook his head. "Well I think it's pretty obvious who's kid this is."

"Hey!" Alex shot back.

John simply started laughing, "Well it sure as hell isn't me and Liza is not the milkman type."

Alex looked about to protest then glanced away sheepishly, "Oh yeah."

Eliza giggled, "So can we say right now that six is enough?"

"Sure," John nodded his head, "but I can't speak for him," he shot a pointed look at Alex.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" insisted Alex.

"Okay that is way more than I needed to know," John shook his head.

"It's not like condoms are something new to you," Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god, pops," Philip groaned as he and Angie stepped into the kitchen just as Alex spoke.

Alex, Eliza and John turned to see their eldest children standing there to which Alex turned bright red.

"Um," Alex said intelligently.

"All I wanted was a glass of water," sighed Angie, "I did not want to know about my parents sex life."

"Well you all got here somehow," John teased.

"Papí!" Angie exclaimed.

"Not listening to this," Philip sing-songed.

Eliza sighed, "Actually you might be interested to know just what we are talking about."

"We've already had the sex talk!" Angie whined, "three different times!"

Eliza and John both turned as one to look at Alex.

"So I was a little overzealous with the whole sex talk thing. Sue me," he defended.

"Please don't make me go through that again," Angie begged.

Before any of them can reply, Angie darted forward and filled a glass with water before scurrying from the room. Philip grinned at his parents and shrugged, snagging a glass for himself and following her out.

"You were just going to tell them, weren't you?" Alex asked, indicating Eliza's still flat tummy.

"Of course," replied Eliza, "Why not?"

"Well..." Alex didn't know the best way to say it.

"Alex?"

"What if something were to happen?" Alex replied.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"I mean to the...to the baby," said Alex, "I mean, Eliza I love you, you know I do, but you're older now and there are more risks in pregnancy. I guess what I'm asking is," he took a deep breath, "are we sure that...keeping it is the best option."

Regardless of the laxness of their current attitudes, both Eliza and John had been raised in religious households, particularly John, so this train of thought never really crossed either of their minds and Alex knew it.

A look crossed Eliza's face as she thought about what Alex was saying, he was right. In those last few years a lot had changed and she was getting older. With every baby the doctors always reminded her of the risks.

"Are you serious?" John asked incredulously. He looked like he wasn't sure whether to be angry or not at the suggestion.

"I don't want to say this, I'm just trying to be realistic," Alex sighed, "Betsey... I love you so much, the thought of something going wrong scares the shit out of me."

"But what you're saying, you're talking about..." John seemed to find difficulty saying the word and just sputtered a little, running his hands through his hair.

"John," Eliza said gently.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "Obviously it's your body, your choice."

"Well," Eliza sighed, "how about I meet with the doctor and talk it over then?" she proposed.

Alex readily agreed but it took John a few moments longer.

"Although you're right about it being my body," said Eliza, giving John a reassuring touch on the shoulder, "this is something that the three of us need to discuss and decide because this child is yours too. And don't you go say anything about you having no connection, Mr. Laurens," she continued when it looked like John was going to interrupt, "you should know by now that it doesn't matter which child is whose, you are both the kids fathers and any decision made will affect both of you."

John silently nodded his head, "You're right."

"And Alex?" Eliza turned to face Alex, "no more accidents.”


	7. Chapter 7

Eliza smiled as she watched her eldest daughter holding her youngest, this moment was truly something special. The look on Angie's face was one that she recognized from any time Alex or John held one of the children, a complete and utter infatuation. Despite the wide age difference, Eliza was sure that Angie would be a fantastic older sister to baby Elizabeth, little Lizzie.

 

Angie happily looked over at Philip who was grinning from ear to ear, "Why don't you two spend some time with your new sister?" Eliza suggested.

 

"Are we allowed to take her out of the room?" Philip asked seriously.

 

"I'm sure a little walk around the maternity ward would be fine," Eliza told him, "Make sure you keep supporting her head."

 

Philip nodded his head and put his hand on Angie's shoulder, "Come on."

 

Once they'd gone, Eliza leaned back against her pillows with a sigh. She really would have liked to go home, and normally she would have, but Lizzie had been born through a c-section rather than naturally, so the hospital stay had been understandably  prolonged this time around.

 

"I thought we said no more accidents?" Eliza looked over at Alex.

 

"What else would you have me do?" Alex asked, "I always wear condoms, you know I do!"

 

"Well there is one other thing," John mused.

 

Eliza looked confused for a moment, but then she caught on and nodded knowingly.

 

"True," she said thoughtfully, "Very true."

 

Alex looked between them, still very much in the dark.

 

"What?" Alex furrowed his brow, "what are you talking about?"

 

"Do you think since we're here we might be able to get a consultation with a doctor?" Eliza continued a playful smile on her face.

 

"Oh they must be just around the corner from the maternity ward," John said, nodding and attempting to look serious but completely failing.

 

"I am so confused right now and you're both being mean to me," Alex pouted.

 

"Well," John said, a grin spreading across his face, "obviously we're talking about you having a little..." He made a snipping motion.

 

Alex let out a small eep and crossed his legs protectively.

 

"Oh no," Alex shook his head, "not happening.

 

"Well, obviously it's the only way to stop your super sperm," laughed John.

 

Alex rolled his eyes at that, "Don't you think that's a little drastic?"

 

"Lizzie makes seven," Eliza interjected, "or did you not realize that?"

 

"Of course I realized that!" Alex said, "I mean, just now. Seven?"

 

"Seven," John confirmed.

 

Alex shook his head in disbelief and then appeared to be counting and muttering, "Philip, Angie, AJ-"

 

"Wait for it," John chuckled.

 

"Oh my god, we have seven kids," Alex whispered in awe, his fingers still extended from when he's been counting them off.

 

"Bingo," John grinned.

 

"I can't believe you had no idea," Eliza shook her head.

 

"Who am I, the Count?" Alex said defensively, "It's not like a sit and count things all day."

 

"They're our children," Eliza reminded him, "I would have thought you would have been a little more aware?"

 

"It just sort of snuck up on me," Alex admitted, "Like when you're eating chips and you keep telling yourself that you're only going to eat one more and before you know it you've eaten the entire family sized bag."

 

"You know I'm not familiar with that problem," Eliza teased.

 

"Oh yeah, me neither," Alex said unconvincingly.

 

John laughed, "You are ridiculous."

 

"You know, this is not the first time I've heard that from you," Alex grinned.

 

"What can I say? It's why so love you," John smiled.

 

"Aw, I love you too."

 

"I think we've gotten a bit off topic," Eliza pointed out. After she'd allowed John and Alex the time to share a sweet kiss.

 

"Right," Alex blushed.

 

"Alex," Eliza spoke firmly, "I can't do this again, we're not going to make you get a vasectomy but at least consider it."

 

"I'll think about it," Alex promised, "Do some research."

 

"In your over abundance of spare time," John snorted.

 

Alex raised an eyebrow, "You offering to research for me?"

 

John raised his hands in mock surrender, "Hey, it's not my potential future medical procedure."

 

Alex nodded his head knowingly, "I understand that."

 

He sighed and rubbed his brow.

 

"And I understand why it would be something to consider," Alex continued, "It's just...it's a big step. And it just feels so final."

 

"It's not like it's the end of everything," Eliza reached out to take his hand, "but the Hamilton-Laurens clan is formidable enough don't you think?"

 

"We can already make our own baseball team," John added, stepping up behind Alex to wrap his arms around his waist.

 

Alex leaned back against John's chest and squeezed Eliza's hand, laughing lightly, "That's true."

 

"Although Angie is practically a baseball team by herself," John laughed.

 

"I can play every position," Angie said proudly. She and Philip had returned just in time to hear John's final comment.

 

Philip was holding Lizzie, cradling her close to his chest.

 

"And it's all thanks to you, Papí," Angie continued, skipping over to smack a kiss on his cheek.

 

"That's my girl," John hugged her close.

 

As the easy chatter of her family filled the room, Eliza found herself starting to drift into sleep. Just as she dozed off, she felt the comforting weight of Lizzie being placed on her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we know that in canon Alex and Eliza had another son after Lizzie, but considering that the older Philip Hamilton doesn't die in this universe, we thought that the same name thing might get too confusing.


End file.
